After World
by animeclicker
Summary: The world has been consumed by an infectious virus and the group has to survive on their own. Zombie Apocalipse AU


-We need to block those windows, quickly. – Natsu said whilst running to one of the windows with a bunch of wood planks on in hands. – Gray, Erza! You guys have to cover me! – The red-haired boy hammered the planks frantically and went to the next window. – Erza, how are things over there?

The red-haired woman had a gun on her hands and wasn't afraid to use it, in fact, she was the most experienced one when it came to weapons. She used to be a cop so she had a very strong upper-body and could handle almost any kind of gun. – Don't worry, everything's safe for now, just hurry up and block those windows, it's getting dark outside. – She looked back for a quick second and yelled for Lucy. – Is the second floor cleared?!

The blonde ran from upstairs with a little boy. – The second floor is cleared but we have a bigger problem now. – The little boy looked up and shook his head so that his wavy brown hair would stay out of his sight. His eyes were almost teary he could feel the fear that Lucy had inside her. – There's a huge horde of them coming towards us.

Their yells and groans made everyone shiver, Gray had a sword with him and was trying to protect Natsu as much as he could but he was so terrified. – We're going to need some help. – He looked around. – Is everyone inside? We need to close this door, search for any others and block them as well.

-I already blocked the other back door, don't worry about that one. – Lucy said pulling the little boy up and sitting him on her hip. – I think Lockser and Redfox are still outside trying to put the electric generator to work but I doubt it will do something; the rain must have fucked up that thing already.

-Lockser! – Erza yelled. – Redfox! Come in already! We have to stay safe for the night. – Erza heard a huge noise and saw the two of them running towards the house.

-The generator is working, we'll have light for a couple of hours, I think. – They both walked in and Erza shut the door and, with the help of Gray, pushed a big kitchen cabinet to block the door. The noises were getting closer and closer by the minute.

-How are the windows? – Lockser asked while helping Natsu.

-This is the last one. – He said taking the last plank from her hands. – Thanks. – Natsu wiped his forehead and sat down. – Where's Laxus?

-He's blocking the back windows, don't worry. – Redfox said.

-How dare you say that to me!? We might die tonight; do you not fear that at all? – Natsu got up and faced Redfox. – We only have three weapons that can kill those things. Just three! – Natsu backed off when he saw the angry look on Erza's face. – I'll just back off or I'll do something that I'll regret.

Redfox stood still and didn't say anything. The thunders and the rain started again and a very tired Laxus appeared from the back. – Those windows are blocked; I found another door and reinforced the door Lucy blocked.

-I thought I had done a pretty good job. – She said annoyed.

-It was shit…deal with it.

Lucy pouted and let the little kid back on to the ground. The screeching noises and the horrifying sounds of pain echoed throughout the whole house. They were close, really close. Everyone just stood there, quiet and reflecting on their lives; what they've done and what they didn't do. For the first time since the outbreak, Erza was crying alongside Natsu.

-I've lost him…I've lost my husband and probably my two kids… - Erza covered her mouth with her hand and walked backwards to the wall just a few centimeters away. She let the gun fall to the ground and everyone was astonished. – I'm just so scared, guys. – The red-haired slid down the wall and hugged her knees. – What are we going to do?

Juvia went to her and hugged her. – Juvia's here. – The blonde kissed her head and rock her back and forth. – Try to relax, okay? – Her Spanish accent was still a bit noticeable but they were now able to understand every word she said. – My mother used to tell me "_No hay mal que por bien no venga." _It basically means that, something negative can have a good impact on your life. – Lockser gave her one of her iconic smiles. – You'll be reunited with them again, believe me. Everything will be great.

They were scratching the door and the lights were flickering. Erza seemed to have fallen asleep and Laxus, alongside Gray, decided that they would be on patrol that night.

It was the end of the world. They skies were grey, the oceans were polluted and the lands were all dry. They haven't seen civilization for a week now, it was just their group, and they had to run away from the city due to the infection that started spreading. They now have to fight for survival everyday that goes by.


End file.
